battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake
:See also: Cake at Stake Cake is a recommended character who first appeared in Cycle of Life when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. He appeared to be a strawberry cake without limbs. Cake had a chance to compete in BFDIA, but he placed 23rd with 134 votes and he got flung to the Locker of Losers. Cake's IDFB redesign features Cake as a slice of a chocolate cake, along with a white frosting puff on top and a rim of pink frosting. The names of the layers in Cake's IDFB asset Cake had a chance to rejoin the show as of Welcome Back. Cake joined the fourth season, Battle for BFDI, and he appears in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Cake was supposed to have a major role in Fortunate BenFile: Cake Confirmed BFB 5.jpg At the bottom it says stuff about Cake., but this did not happen. Appearance Cake appears to be a slice of chocolate fudge cake with a frosting puff on top. BFDI 8 * Cake is sentient. * Cake's face is hand-drawn. * Cake has no limbs. BFDI 15 * Cake has a face made of object assets. * Cake's torso is the normal cake asset. * Cake has legs, but no arms. IDFB * Cake is a slice of chocolate cake. * Cake has an ivory frosting puff on top of him. * Cake is significantly smaller. * Cake has a hot pink frosting rim at his top-right. * Cake gains shading to the right of his frosting puff. * Cake gains shading on his frosting rim to his bottom left. Coverage In Cycle of Life, what could've been Cake made a brief appearance. When Announcer said that there was no Cake at Stake, a limbless Cake with mouth and eyes that was once smiling started to cower when Announcer said there was no Cake at Stake. Vote History Deaths *Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. Trivia *He is the only male contestant to be voiced by Kenzie Bryant. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Cake's Gallery! Cake sad.png|1st Pose Cake screaming.png|Cake screaming, being sent to the TLC Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.26.52 PM.png|Cake's idle that appears in the game "Tidepool" Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG|Behind Donut Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG|Behind Donut. Again... cakecake.png|Cake being recommended twice in the same episode. IMG_5176.PNG|Cake playing a tic tac toe with Pie Cake BTB.jpg|Cake Talking About His Win Recommend.png|Cake, along with Taco, Gaty, Bracelety and Stapy, as seen in jacknjellify's Patreon page CakeIntro.png|Cake Behind Flower The Losers! about to open the Jawbreaker.jpg|Cake Clock And Needle Opening A Jawbreaker eee.jpg|Cake's 1st Pose But With White Backround Losercake2.png|YIKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Losercake.png|Loser Bumping Cake TLC full count.png|Cake In The Locker Of Loser's/The Tiny Loser Chamber Cake with Eggy and Clock.jpg|WHAT?!?!?! LOSER SAID HE WAS GONNA BE WITH ME!!!!!!!! DQFZFNpUIAArwSf-1.jpg|Cake's top view as seen in a tweet by Satomi Hinatsu ProtoCake.png|Cake's 1st Ever Apearance Cake in BFB 3.png|Cake Skepicted WHOA.png|"WHOA!!!! Cake IDFB.png|IDFB Pose Cake intro.png|Him In The Intro cake blush.png|"No hard feelings, right?" cake yay.png Cake-idfb.png|My Cake in a box Notes Category:Recommended Characters Category:Armless Category:Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers! Category:Food Category:Contestants Category:Cake Category:Food Contestants